Hitting, whether a baseball or s softball, can be a challenge. Most hitting instructors can agree that the act of hitting can be broken down into at least three areas: mechanics, timing, and vision. Over the years, numerous devices have been developed to help hitters improve in one, two, or all three of these areas. Unfortunately, many of these devices are relatively bulky and/or require assembly and disassembly, and are thus not easily transportable. Moreover, many of these devices do not allow users to simultaneously practice mechanics, timing, and vision.
Hence, there is a need for a portable hitter training device that is easily transportable, is not bulky, and does not require complex assembly and disassembly. The present invention addresses at least this need.